Running
by FanFichtionAholic
Summary: What happens when Haruhi gets the worst phone call you could possibly imagine for someone who has already lost one her parents? Will she ever speak again? Who will be there for her above all? Will she find something deeper within their bond of friendship? And why is she always running? I rated it T just to be sure.
1. A Phone Call

HPoV

It had been an average day. The autumn leaves starting to fall, the wind was accompanied by a certain chill, and dark grey clouds were hanging in the air. I could tell there will be a thunderstorm tonight, but I didn't want to worry my friends. The only other difference was the Host Club decided to come for a visit after school. This was nothing out of the ordinary. I was being tormented by the twins, Tamaki was yelling at them, Kyoya was writing in his black book, and Honey and Mori were eating cake with Honey's pink plush rabbit Usa-chan. They finished up and said good bye to me.

As the host club was leaving, the phone rang. I closed the door after them and walked over to the phone. Not bothering to clean up the table yet, I picked up the phone suspecting it was Dad informing that he'll be late again or something. But it wasn't.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Good evening ma'am. Is this Haruhi Fujioka?" said a masculine voice on the other side.

"Yes. How can I help you?" I replied.

"My name is sergeant Akito. I have something to tell you that you are not going to like." At this point in the conversation, I was skimming through ideas of where this conversation was going. "So I might as well get it over with. Miss Fujioka, your father was hit by a car on his way to work this afternoon. We tried everything, but…unfortunately, he passed away. It was very quick, he had no pain I can assure you." I froze. The phone dropped from my hand.

"No…no…it…it can't be…" I stuttered. All of a sudden there was a crack of thunder and I screamed. I jumped back knocking the plates off the sink, sending them to the floor. Some landed on my foot leaving huge scratches all over it. No…this can't be happening! No! I grabbed my keys and ran out the door. I kept on running, not knowing where I was going, not caring about my throbbing foot…just running…running to get away from the phone…to get away from that room…to get away from that house…

I ran for ten minutes until I reached a park. There was a loud crash of thunder and I screamed again. It was pouring rain but I didn't care. It was like the world was coming to an end. I know my world was…I've lost both my parents.

I walked over to the park bench and sat on the table. Another crash of thunder. Every time thunder hit, I screamed but didn't move. I was crying violently crunched up in a ball.

'My world is over now.' I thought, 'This is the end.' It was too noisy to realise the sound of someone coming toward me.

TPoV

Honey and I were in our limo, going home. It was quite nice; the air conditioner was on to make the limo ride nice and warm. This afternoon's memories echoed in my mind. It was nice for us all to be over at Haruhi's house for a while. Her house always seemed to have a good atmosphere hanging around it.

It wasn't until I heard the first crack of thunder did I snap out of my trance. Haruhi! She is afraid of thunderstorms!

"Mitsukuni. Go home. I'll be back." I instructed him as I jumped out of the car.

"Help her Takashi." He replied, all sweetness banished from his voice. I understood. He hated it almost as much as I did when Haruhi was scared. Almost. She didn't deserve that feeling.

I ran out of the limo back to her apartment in the pouring rain, not caring. I'll leave that thought until I got to her and held her in my arms to know that she was ok. I got to the door and knocked. No answer. I bashed the door open. I'll fix that later, I need to find my Haruhi.

Nothing has changed since we left…wait. No the phone was off the hook, there was smashed plates on the floor and the keys were missing from the key bowl. But most importantly, there was a lot of blood on the floor, trailing out the door. How could I not have realised that as I came up the stairs? I ran up to the phone to see if anyone was still on the line. Nothing; the line was dead. I decided to follow the trail of blood, leading out the door and through the streets. It stopped at a park. I looked around and through the heavy rain, saw someone perched on the parch bench in a ball, shaking violently. I knew it was her. I ran over and scooped her up in my arms. She didn't seem to care. I've never seen her like this before, not even in a thunderstorm. What could've happened?

I looked down at her foot and saw where the blood must have come from. There were very deep cuts on her feet. I grabbed my phone and called my limo to the park. Within five minutes, the limo arrived. I didn't wait for the driver to get out and open the door, I slid in with her in my lap and grabbed the first aid box from the side compartment. I disinfected and wrapped her foot and through all this time, she cried as violent sobs shook her body. I grabbed one of the blankets from the back that I keep there for Mitsukuni when he needs a nap in the car and wrapped it around her. All I could do was comfort her for now. I held her against my chest like a small child until she used up all her tears. She was so still I thought she fell asleep, but I remembered that she can never go to sleep during thunderstorms.

We got to my house and surprise, surprise. Mitsukuni was waiting for us on the front veranda. I got out of the car with Haruhi still in my arms and a sad smile came over Mitsukuni's lips. He must have expected this. We walked her inside, receiving many _Is-She-Ok_'s and _Is-There-Anything-I-Can-Do-To-Help_'s on the way up to my bedroom, but Mitsukuni graciously declined all of them. I sat with her on the floor, thinking this was the best for the mood. Mitsukuni went to ask my mother for some dry clothes for Haruhi and explain what happened, even though so far, we barely knew anything.

HPoV

For the next hour, I didn't hear anything, I didn't see anything, and I didn't feel anything. My whole body was numb. I knew people were there, but I didn't care. People were trying to talk to me, I didn't even acknowledge them. My eyes were staring off into the distant nothingness. Nothing mattered. My tears had all dried up long ago, and something was stopping me from shaking. I felt like there was nothing to live for anymore until a soft rumbling voice woke me from my trance. I didn't bother to even try to take in my surroundings. I just wanted to know where that voice came from. It sounded so familiar, yet so new. I looked up and saw Mori-senpai looking down at me with sad eyes. What's wrong? For some reason, I needed to know…

"Are you alright?" he asked solemnly. I couldn't speak. I just stared up at him for ages, wondering how he could have such a big effect on me. Why did I answer to his voice?

After a while, I looked back down and unconsciously snuggled into his arms and fell asleep. The unusual thing was, the thunderstorm was still raging on, and I never fall asleep during thunderstorms…yet…for the first time…I felt safe enough to…


	2. Falling Asleep

Previously:

"_Are you alright?" he asked solemnly. I couldn't speak. I just stared up at him for ages, wondering how he could have such a big effect on me. Why did I answer to his voice? _

_After a while, I looked back down and unconsciously snuggled into his arms and fell asleep. The unusual thing was, the thunderstorm was still raging on, and I never fall asleep during thunderstorms…yet…for the first time…I felt safe enough to…_

TPoV

We sat there for over half an hour. Mitsukuni had come in with mother and laid the clothes on the bed. Mother tried to speak to Haruhi but got no reply. Mitsukuni tried as well, but to avail. He pulled mother outside to talk to her and explain that Haruhi would never be rude, but they didn't know what was going on. While they were outside, my mind wondered what was wrong with her. I couldn't help myself, I had to know.

"Are you alright?" I noticed the sadness in my voice but didn't care at the moment.

For the first time, she snapped out of the trance she was in and looked up at me. She said nothing but her eyes were screaming that the world was ending, and to that, I froze. I had never been so taken aback in my entire life. The happiest and most deserving girl in the world was in so much pain. It seemed that someone had lit her on fire and she couldn't speak. I was shocked.

Hearing my voice, Mitsukuni poked his head in and, even without me looking at him, he got the message and left with a smile on his face, knowing Haruhi was letting someone into the walls she put up earlier. I was about to tell her about the clothes my mother brought in for her, when she turned away from me and snuggled into my arms. Yet again, she seemed to have knocked me off my feet with her actions, and it wasn't long before her breathing slowed and softened. This was amazing. Not only did she fall asleep in my arms, but she also fell asleep during a thunderstorm.

After a while, I carefully stood up and placed her on my bed and covered her in the blankets. I was about to leave to go change out of my wet clothes when she started to toss and turn; searching for something. I placed my hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever and suddenly, she reached up and held my hand to her face with one of her own hands and went back to a deep sleep. Stunned, I completely forgot what I was going to do. I reached over and got the chair near my desk and sat down in it next to the bed, my hand still on her forehead, and fell asleep watching over my Haruhi.

_**Sorry the chapter was short guys, but I wanted to get this bit over so the next chapter wouldn't have to be millions of pages long. :P **_

_**Reviews would be nice. If you like it or not, I don't really mind. And yes, I know. It is a bit depressing at first, but it gets better later.**_


	3. A Vow Of Silence (or) Into The Maze

_**Hey guys! Sorry I've haven't updated in a while, I just had a few…issues to deal with, but I promise you, I'm back on task now! :) **_

_**P.S. If there's speech in apostrophes ('…'), that means whoever's PoV it is, that person is thinking it.**_

_Previously_

_After a while, I carefully stood up and placed her on my bed and covered her in the blankets. I was about to leave to go change out of my wet clothes when she started to toss and turn; searching for something. I placed my hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever and suddenly, she reached up and held my hand to her face with one of her own hands and went back to a deep sleep. Stunned, I completely forgot what I was going to do. I reached over and got the chair near my desk and sat down in it next to the bed, my hand still on her forehead, and fell asleep watching over my Haruhi._

HPoV

I knew this was more then I a dream, I knew everything I was seeing had already happened, but the me in my memories didn't.

I walked into my living room, where Dad was heading off to work. I'm always grumpy when I first wake up; everyone knows it and they do well in not making my temper worse, except for today apparently.

Dad ran up to me, almost strangling me in a hug and yelled in my ear, "GOOD MORNING MY PRECIOUS HARUHIIIIIII! I might be working late today, so there's leftovers in the fridge and som-" he was cut off by me, yelling because he was.

"I KNOW! I CAN MANAGE BY MYSELF YOU KNOW! I'VE BEEN DOING IT FOR OVER TEN YEARS!" I pushed him off me. I know what I said was mean, but I wasn't even awake at that point, even though that's not a good excuse at all. I glanced at the clock, "You'll be late for work. I'll see you tonight."

He left then, and I was already beating myself up in my mind for saying such things, but I thought I'd make him a nice dinner to apologise tonight. Little did I know, that was the last time I'd see him.

I woke up, not opening my eyes or moving, but I was awake; thinking over and over again, that I was so mean for saying that to him. The last words I said to my father, was one of the harshest things I've ever said.

'I bet he was upset all day…wait…what if what I said caused him to not focus on reality, and get hit by that bus…no! No, it can't be! I caused Dad to die! My words killed him…' My eyes flew open, 'That's it! I won't cause anyone else I hold close to perish because of my words. I won't speak anymore! That's right…I won't speak, I won't make a sound!'

Tears welled up in my eyes and streamed down my face. I knew what I would do; I would never speak again, but that also meant never talking to my friends ever again. I would have to be even stoic then Mori-senpai.

It wasn't until I thought of his name when I realised I wasn't in my house. I looked over in the pitch black and saw Mori-senpai in a chair, sitting beside the bed I was in with one of his large hands resting on my forehead. I should've taken in my surroundings, but I couldn't pry my eyes off of him. He was asleep in the chair, his head leaning on his other hand that was in a fist. He looked so peaceful and content.

Ignoring the pains in my stomach, I kept staring at him for hours on end until the room got brighter and brighter and he started to stir. I closed my eyes just in time for his to open. I lay there still wondering what would happen if I was still asleep. For a few minutes, he didn't move, but then there was a knock on the door. I heard him get up, the warm hand leaving my face, walking to the door and opening it.

"Master Morinozuka," a female voice said, "Breakfast is ready, and Mistress Morinozuka requests your presence."

"Tell her I'll be there soon." He replied.

'Huh, Mori-senpai seems to be much more talkative when he wakes up,' I thought to myself, 'I guess the maid was talking about his mother. I wonder why she wants to see him…'

I kept coming up with reasons for why she would request his presence until I heard the footsteps going in another direction, then a door closing and rushing water. 'He must be in the shower…wait…so I'm in Mori-senpai's room…that must mean I'm in his bed…I forced him sleep in a chair while I slept in his comfy bed! No…it's starting again! I was so mean and disrespectful, I can't lose Mori-senpai! No! I have to get out of here before something bad happens.'

I jumped out of the bed and meant to run out the door, but instead, I ran into it, not opening it in time. Hearing the water turn off in the bathroom, I threw the door back and ran down the corridors, hoping to find the front door. Luckily, I did. I ran out the door, down the driveway and out onto the road. I ran for about three blocks until I could figure out where I was. I was quite surprised with myself, I was never good at sport, but I felt I could run for miles on end and not feel drained.

I continued running until I reached my apartment. I ran up the stairs and unlocked the door with the keys I grabbed from before. I threw the door back and forced myself into the middle of the room. I looked around. It wasn't long before the tears slowly rolled down my cheeks, I thought I could handle this, but no…it was too painful.

Yet again, I wrenched the keys from the lock on the door, slammed it shut and ran. Like before, I didn't know where I was going and I didn't particularly care; I just ran. I ran for ages and didn't stop until I realised I was out the front of Ouran.

'Wow, I normally have to catch the train to get here.' I thought. I started walking around the fence, but when I came to the part of the fence near the maze, I noticed a small garden that had hedging covering the fence on both sides. I looked closer and saw there was a small hole in the fence; one of the poles had been cut off so that it was covered by the hedge. It was just big enough for someone to fit through it. I straightened up and looked around. There was no one there and no security cameras. I slipped through the hole and into the maze. I ran through it, not trying to find the exit. I would rather stay in here amongst the roses then go back home.

As I was running, I saw a small gazebo with a little stone table and curved bench. I slowed and walked inside. I sat down on the bench and rested my head on the table. My arms enveloped my head and I began to cry. I don't know what I was crying for; probably how screwed up my life was or the fact that I can't even enter my own apartment without breaking down. I continued to cry even when it began to rain.

'Within minutes, my life screwed up so badly. I've got no one now. My Dad and I were the last of our family; my grandparents had passed away and I don't have any cousins or anything, but now, it's just me. I'm the last of the Fujiokas,' I thought.

'My life's just going to get worse from here I know it. I really don't see any reason to keep living. My debt will be paid off from my possessions and I'm sure no one would miss me; Tamaki-senpai might be upset for a while until he could find another "precious daughter", the twins would probably be bored without their "toy" for a while but then find someone else to mess around with, Kyoya-senpai would be happy that my debt would be paid off, Honey-senpai would be upset until he had some cake or sweets and Mori-senpai would…I don't know…He probably wouldn't change, he'd just give Honey-senpai more cake and carry on being the stoic character he is…'

I was still thinking this over when a voice spoke up…

**IMPORTANT!**

_**I need your help! I can't decide; should Haruhi turn Emo? I can't continue the story without your vote. Vote yes or no in reviews please! Voting closes on 15/04/2013! **_

_**Thanks! ^_^**_


End file.
